User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Hao Much Do I spend?
In Toca World, it's basically all the previous games combined into one. That's right, just ONE. Thus you can have INFINITE FUN. Lemme show you each app... (I always misspell Toca Boca as Toca Boga!) Returning *Toca Life: Town - The first ever Toca Life game, it's pretty small but fun. **Bistro Restraunt - The first food-based place ever. It also gives you instructions on what you can mix together. (Located in Biscuit Town) **Grocery Store - The first shopping-based place ever. There's a gachapon and it's pretty original. (Located in Biscuit Town) **Family House - One of the first homes-based place, it's just also boring. Just sit around and do stuff. Eat. Eat. Eat. It's not really worth buying, though you still probably want to if you want to maximize the fun. (Located in Biscuit Town) **Police Station - The first ever work-based place, it's a simple police place. Throw anyone you want in jail. Bail them out without using actual money. Like lots of things. (Located in TipTop Tops) **Lake Park - It's actually enjoyable for me. First Pet thingie located here. ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM! (Located in TipTop Tops) *Toca Life: City - I think it came first and Toca Life: School came afterwards. All are located in Bop City. Heh... Bop City. New *Storage: One of the first new zones, it's basically the Toca Life: Office Storage mixed with a completely new storage. Contains a few funny pets. *Post Office: This actually gives you 1 secret character, though it's not really secret. Doesn't add anybody other than a cool Pet thingie. Nevermind. It was actually apart of the Toca Life City, and I'm not familiar with it. *Mountain Cabin: The third new zone, first one in (IDK WHAT THIS ZONE IS CALLED). A home zone, but I haven't played it yet so I can't describe it. Districts (not Worlds) *Busy Plaza (5 Places) (1 has 3 places, another has 5 places) (Actually 11 Places) *OK Street (3 Places) (1 has 2 places, another has 3 places) (Actually 6 Places) *Biscuit Town (8 Places) *Bop City (8 Places) *Lettuce Lands (5 Places) (Actually, Stable Grounds gives you 4 new places, not just 1) (8 Places) *TipTop Tops (9 Places) (If you don't count places gotten from Facts *If my calculations are correct, all Toca Life apps cost $3.99. Why did I mention this? You can actually add your apps to Toca Life: World. You simply have to update and add it. Thus you've got your set FOUR! free. What does this mean? Calculator time! Well, only on what I have and DON'T HAVE... **I don't have Toca Life Town/City/School/Vacation. That means I spend $15.96 dollars. **If I just went ahead and decided not to waste money on the apps, that would be... $0.99 times 15... $3.99... $18.84. **In conclusion: The complete bundle ($14.99) is cheaper than just straight on buying them all. Buying all the apps is efficient if you're only allowed to download once a day, but also money wasting. Category:Blog posts